Rooming With Destiny
by Starflower Sakura
Summary: [AU Hiei x Kurama] Hiei and Kurama, roommates who has hated each other every since they first met. When Botan casually stated to Kurama that his undying hate just might be into undying love, Kurama can’t help but see that it might be true.
1. Love? Hah! You Must Be Kidding!

**ROOMING WITH DESTINY  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Am I female? Yes. Am I insane? Maybe. Do I own Yu Yu Hakusho? No. _

_**To readers/reviewers**: Another fanfic, you ask? Yes, it is. Yu Yu Hakusho fandom is spilling over with those horrid Mary Sues that I can't bear to click on the link there anymore. Evil things they are. –twitches- The Hiei/Botan, Kurama/Botan fics are also getting on my nerves a bit. Botan belongs with Koenma (or maybe Yuusuke) I tell you!! –sighs- Sorry for my ranting but everything I go into the YYH fandom I get this way. _

* * *

**Rooming With Destiny**  
**Chapter 1 – Love? Hah! You Must Be Kidding!**

"So… where's Jaganshi?" Aihara Botan asked while stepping lightly into the kitchen after peeking in to see what Kurama was doing.

"_Why_ must you mention him?!" Minamino Kurama whined. "As if it isn't bad enough that I have to face him every night and day."

Botan studied her friend as he took a tray full of cookies out of the oven while pouting cutely. He had long crimson-red locks that, when the girls weren't fawning over it, made girls secretly jealous. Botan could be added onto the list of secretly jealous girls, but she wasn't in the group of fawning admirers. She had already found her special someone, thank you very much. As if having beautiful hair wasn't enough, he just had to have green eyes that seemed to sparkle. Sometimes it's hard to have one of her two best friends a beautiful boy.

She turned to look at the glass cabinets which reflected her image slightly. She was not bad looking either. Long blue hair that she tied up with a ribbon or ribbons if she wanted it to be colorful and pretty pink eyes that shimmered in the sun. She had to be at least a slight bit attractive to have caught the attention of one of the most sought after guys when they were in high school, Hayashida Koenma.

Botan grinned as she stole one of the cookies that Kurama baked. She bit into it and savored the sweetness of it all. Finishing up, she looked about to see if she could sneak another one. Seeing Kurama's playful glare, she backed away slowly.

Answering Kurama's question, she started, "It's just strange that he's not around. He usually is. Of course, it's also strange that during the _whole_ time that I was here, I didn't hear you complain about him even once!"

Kurama shrugged, "I have better things to do than talk about _him._ He must've had something to do. He was gone before I woke up."

This perked Botan's interest. She was always known to be a bit curious so this wasn't anything new. Curiosity also led to strange ideas and questions. Seeing that Kurama had sat down at the table, she followed suit.

"Do you think… maybe… he's seeing someone?!" Botan suggested, eyes wide with anticipation for Kurama's answer.

"That would be a surprise. His friends usually have to come and drag him out of our apartment. I can't remember a time when he would actually go _anywhere_ with them willingly."

Botan shook her head in a way that suggested that Kurama had misinterpreted her meaning. She looked at him, slightly irritated that he didn't understand right away.

"No, no. I mean, _seeing _someone. You know…"

Kurama, usually smart, had the meaning go right over the top of his head for the second time. Botan could see the confusion clouding his eyes. Botan sighed and pressed three fingers onto her forehead.

"To think… he's the most chased after guy in the whole college and he doesn't know what 'seeing someone' means…"

Botan looked up at Kurama, who was looking at her, waiting for her to clear things up.

"To put it bluntly," Botan began, wondering just how her friend could not have gotten her meaning the first time around, "it means, 'do you think he's dating someone?'"

Kurama stared at her. She stared back. Botan was beginning to feel uncomfortable as Kurama continued to stare at her with this half-confused, half-surprised look. Then, Kurama started to laugh. First it started as a light chuckle, then it went into a light laughter, and soon Kurama had his head buried in his arms trying to control his mirth.

"What's so funny?!" Botan asked indignantly, miffed that he's laughing at her idea. It could happen, right?

"Botan-chan… do you seriously believe that…" a gasp for breath, "… Jaganshi would be _dating_ someone?"

Botan gave him a look that clearly stated that she's sticking with her statement.

"Fine, we'll just say that he has the potential to date someone, which he doesn't, mind you. That insufferable idiot can't say a word to _anyone_ without insulting them. Anyways, do you seriously think that anyone would actually agree to date him?"

Botan took to thinking while Kurama took a bite into a cookie he picked up from the platter while talking at first. Okay… so Jaganshi was mean… and scary… and cold… and a _very_ hard person to get along with, but maybe there's someone out there that likes people like that.

"Well… it could happen…"

Kurama snorted lightly, "Don't make me laugh."

Botan acquired a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and her lips twitched slightly. Kurama didn't catch the look, though.

Botan just couldn't contain herself from saying, "Jealous?"

Kurama sputtered, choking on the piece of cookie that was in his mouth. He hurried to get himself a glass of water and gulped it down. He looked at her, baffled and mouth wide.

"How can you even _suggest_ such a thing?! Of course not! You know I hate him and he hates me!!"

Interested in his reaction, she continued to bait him along, "Oh? Are you sure? You seem a bit jealous to me, Kurama-kun."

"You're crazy, Botan-chan! The day I fall for Jaganshi is… is…"

"Is?" Botan pursued, leaning forward to catch his words better.

"… Is when Jaganshi starts being nice and comes about bearing gifts!"

Botan was about to respond when the lock on the front door clicked and the door was pushed opened, revealing a short guy dressed in black with black hair and a white starburst in the middle. He turned to look at them with unusual colored eyes. Red. They were use to it, but whenever someone new saw them they couldn't help but stare.

"Minamino, Aihara," Jaganshi Hiei greeted.

They stared at him in shock. Did he just acknowledge them? Usually he would just walk past them as if they weren't there. Kurama was the most shocked when Hiei walked up to him and tossed a wrapped package his way.

"Here. It's for you."

Kurama caught it rather clumsily as he watched Hiei walk to his room. He stared at the package, then at Hiei's bedroom door. Package. Door. Package. Door. The routine went on for a while until Botan took the package out of his hands and shook it to try and figure out what's inside.

"H-Hey!"

"I was tired of you staring at the package and then Jaganshi's bedroom door," Botan stated, shaking it again since the first time she couldn't quite figure out what it was.

All of a sudden, Kurama snatched the package out of her hands and went to sit onto the couch to open it.

"Hurry up! I want to see what it is!"

Kurama ignored her as he tried not to ruin the gorgeous wrapping paper. When it was finally opened, Kurama stared dumbly at what was revealed. Botan squealed as she took the necklace out to admire it. The pendent was a yin yang circle that flashed when the light hit it as it spun.

An impish smile crept onto Botan's face as she handed the necklace back to Kurama.

"Do you remember what you said at first, Kurama-kun?" Botan asked, trying to sound innocent.

He looked at her and shook his head slowly.

"Didn't you say that the day you fall for Jaganshi is the day when he starts being nice and comes about bearing gifts?" she grinned. "He greeted at when he came in through the door and since it isn't something that he normally do, that could count as nice. And if this necklace isn't a gift, I don't know what is."

Kurama stared at her. He seems to do that quite often today.

"Botan-chan… you should know better than to think that I meant it!! I mean," he lowered his voice in case Hiei would hear them, "this is Jaganshi we're talking about! He's a boy! _I'm _a boy!"

"So? I've figured that you're either homosexual or bisexual years ago with Keiko."

"You've figured?!!"

"Well… you don't pay any attention to the girls. I mean, there are PLENTY of girls that are trying to get you to notice her and it seems unlikely that not ONE of them would catch your interest."

Kurama gaped at her, unable to think of a word to say.

"I better head back to my apartment, Kurama-kun. See you later!" she added cheerfully.

Botan walked towards the door, opened it, and walked out, not waiting for an answer from Kurama. She gently closed the door behind her and leaned against it, grinning.

"I always knew Kurama had some sort of feeling besides hatred for him."

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

_People must hate me for starting a new fic. I like this idea though! Botan is fun to write when she's playing matchmaker. Most of my fics that includes matchmaking, Kurama, and Hiei will have Botan and maybe a couple of other people playing matchmaker. Heh, I hope you guys liked it, though. _

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


	2. Reasons Why We Hate

**ROOMING WITH DESTINY  
**_By Starflower Sakura_

_**DISCLAIMER**: Yu Yu Hakusho, once again, doesn't belong to me! I'm so tired of saying that, but it is needed. –sighs-_

_**To readers/reviewers**: People like this story! Yay! To Enjeru-san who was wondering why Hiei "gave" Kurama a gift… well… let's just say that all will be explained soon… -cackles- Ahem, I love all my stories, but I have inspiration for this one! Therefore… I'm continuing it! –cheers and applause- XD And to crimson nightmare-san who remembers me as "The woman who starts AMAZINGLY COOL STORIES and never gets to the second chapter", I prefer to be called "The girl who starts AMAZINGLY COOL STORIES and never gets to the second chapter... until later on when inspiration squashes her like a ton of bricks" XD_

* * *

**Rooming With Destiny  
Chapter 2 – Reasons Why We Hate**

Tapping it lightly to make it spin, Kurama continued to stare at the pendent while lying on the bed. There was something wrong about all this. Jaganshi giving _him_ a gift was just all wrong! He doesn't even get him a gift when it's his _birthday_, so why would he give him a gift now? Today was nothing special. It was just a Sunday.

Kurama hated being confused, and right now, he was terribly confused. He had to ask Jaganshi what he thinks he's playing at! He had to! Right this moment, in fact. A knock on his bedroom door caused him to yelp and drop the pendent.

"W-Who's there?"

An annoyed voice replied from the other side of the door, "Who else?"

"Oh… right…"

A small 'hn' could be heard before Hiei started speaking again.

"It's my week to make dinner. I'm making spaghetti."

They both take turns to do chores around the apartment, switching every week. Hiei neglects most of the "unnecessary" chores when it's his turn. One example is watering the plants. Hiei doesn't care whether they live or die, but Kurama cares for them feverishly. So Kurama takes it up every week, even when it is Hiei's turn.

Unfortunately for Hiei, eating is most necessary so he has to cook whether he wants to or not. He prefers it when Kurama cooks, though, because… well… that means he doesn't. Of course, sometimes things don't look exactly edible because Kurama likes to try cooking new things and every now and then it comes out for the worse. Usually it doesn't to Hiei's relief.

Hiei turned away from Kurama's door without waiting for a response. He could care less whether his roommate eats or not. He didn't think it any of his business. Besides, they couldn't stand each other, so why should he be concerned? Hiei's ears caught the sound of a door opening and the soft footsteps of Kurama as he walked down the short hallway from his room to the kitchen.

The apartment itself was big enough to be livable, but it was small enough for them to be unable to avoid seeing each other when both are at home, unless one or both is locked up in their respective rooms. Once you enter the door into the apartment, the first things you see are the living room, the kitchen, and the hallway right ahead, which led to other rooms. Two counters separated the kitchen from the living room. One counter was connected to the right side wall of the hallway; while the other jutted out of the wall of the right side of the first counter, making an almost perfect rectangle if not for the opening on the lower left side of the kitchen between the two counters. When we come to the hallway, on both sides of the corridor, there were two rooms. The first room on the left was the bathroom and on the right was a closet used to put knickknacks and other pieces of junk that they couldn't bear (or was too lazy) to throw away. The last two rooms were Kurama and Hiei's bedrooms. Kurama's on the left and Hiei's on the right.

"Um… about the pendent…" Kurama began nervously, fingering the cold surface of said pendent as he was doing so.

Hiei raised an eyebrow at him before realization dawned in his eyes. He turned back to the stove before saying anything.

"So was that what it was?" Hiei asked, clearly not interested whether it was or not, but decided that he had to say something.

"Huh?"

Hiei growled low in his throat, probably annoyed that he have to explain. He didn't like to talk. He's one of those people who believe that actions speak louder than words, and in his case, it's usually true.

"Bumped into your mother. Asked me to give to you," was Hiei's brief response.

He seemed pretty happy that he answered in ten words or less as he continued making spaghetti.

Kurama frowned a bit, just a bit, before saying, "So… it was mother who gave it to me?"

Hiei snorted, "Who else did you think it was from? One of your crazy admirers?"

"Well…" Kurama began, wondering just how to answer.

Taking Kurama's 'well' as a 'yes,' Hiei rolled his eyes and said, "You should have enough common sense to know that none of your fans like me, trust me, etc."

Kurama replied in a slightly defensive way, "I can see why. You certainly aren't the most fun person I've ever known. You're cold, arrogant, _ignorant_, much too stubborn, and completely _unhelpful _around the house, and anywhere else, for that matter."

Sarcastically, as he put some spaghetti on a plate he got out, Hiei said, "Aren't _you_ full of adjectives today?"

"I only speak the truth."

"And what about you?" Hiei inquired, turning around to face him. "You're vain, proud, and for your information, quite stubborn as well, a damn perfectionist…"

"What's wrong with being a perfectionist!"

"You're _too_ perfect. It's annoying. Spaghetti?" Hiei asked, holding up a plate of spaghetti to Kurama.

Kurama felt his left eye twitch. They were having a perfectly fine argument about him being "too" perfect (as if there's such a thing) and he goes and ruins it by offering him spaghetti!

"I just don't get you," was all Kurama muttered before grabbing the plate Hiei was holding out and storming to his room.

-

"Because of your absurd suggestions, I almost made a fool out of myself! In front of _Jaganshi_, no less!" Kurama cried into the phone, frowning darkly.

"Hey! I only suggested some things. I never told you to go and ask him about it! Besides, how was I supposed to know that pretty necklace was from your mother? Jaganshi was the one that gave it to you so anyone would assume that it was from him," Botan's voice responded from the other end of the phone.

Kurama stayed silent. He was actually thinking of being nice to him, but now there's no reason to. The necklace wasn't from him, it was from his mother, and he's always nice and loving to his mother. After all, he loved her dearly, and vice versa he's sure.

"Say, what would you have done if it _was_ from him?"

"Hmm? Well… I haven't really thought about that when I went to talk to him about it. I guess I was just too anxious to know the reason why, only to find out that there isn't a reason 'why' at all. He was just playing delivery boy."

"That's too bad. I guess you two weren't meant to be, after all."

"Of course we weren't! We hate each other and that's how it'll stay for the rest of time."

"Why do you guys hate each other anyways?"

"Um… well…" here Kurama blushed lightly, and thanked the gods that Botan wasn't there or she'll tease him for sure, "It's like this…"

**-FLASHBACK-**

"This is the right place…"

Kurama knocked on the door of the place he'll soon be living in. His old housing quarters were just way too close to where a bunch of girls lived, and if he had to wake up at 3AM just because that was the time some girl found the courage to ask him out, he'll probably go crazy.

Botan and Keiko, hearing of his dilemma, quickly found a new place for him to live. It was a bit far from the college, but at least he's away from his fans… for the time being anyways. Also, Botan and Keiko lived near here as well. He knocked again as nobody came to answer the door.

"Are you the one that's moving in?" a gruff voice on his right asked him.

Kurama looked down and saw a short boy whom he assumed to be 8 or 9, maybe younger, glaring at him. Kurama sensed that the boy was trying to intimidate him or something close to it, but instead of being scared, he found it cute.

"Little boy, what are you doing here? Are you lost?" Kurama asked, crouching down until he's the boy's height.

He saw the boy's eye twitch and he wondered if he did or said something wrong.

"I'm your roommate, idiot! And for you information, I attend the same college as you, or so I'm told by that annoying blue-haired friend of yours!"

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Oh! Is that way he's so angry at you?"

"Well… there _were_ some other incidents like…"

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Hmm… where are the knives?" Kurama questioned aloud as he looked around the kitchen.

He needed to cut the leeks into small pieces to add it to the dish he's making, but he can't seem to locate any knives.

"Jaganshi-san, where are the knives? Jaganshi-san?"

No response. Kurama wandered his way until he was at the door of Hiei's room. He knocked on the door, but still no response. Taking a deep breath, and knowing full well that Hiei's room was completely off limits to him, he turned the knob and opened the door. No one was there.

"Oh… I suppose he's out then… I could ask him when he gets…"

Kurama trailed off as his eyes spotted something standing inthe upper-left corner of Hiei's room. He walked towards it and picked it up. It was a sword! A delighted grin crossed Kurama's features as he took the sword out with him into the kitchen. If knives can't be found, then he might as well use the next best thing, right? As long as he puts it back where he found it before Hiei gets back, he'll be fine. Although painfully difficult, Kurama started cutting the leeks.

"Sheesh, must it be a sword? Can't he have a dagger hidden in his room? Of course… why would he have a sword, anyways? I don't think I even want to know…"

As Kurama continued cutting leeks with Hiei's sword, he didn't hear the door open, or the footsteps approaching him in quick rapid steps.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Hiei asked in a low, threatening voice.

Kurama froze and slowly turned his head towards Hiei.

Laughing sheepishly, all he could get out was, "J-Jaganshi-san… um… you're back!" while trying to hide the sword behind his back.

"Not only did you go into my room," Hiei continued in that low, dangerous tone, "but you're using _my_ sword… to cut leeks!"

"Hehehehe… oops?"

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Y-You u-used his precious s-sword to c-cut… **_leeks_**!" Botan gasped in between laughs.

"Well, how was _I _supposed to know that stupid sword was so important to him?" Kurama pouted.

"You of all people! I would have never suspected you would do such a thing as entering someone's room without their permission and using their things to… to… cut leeks!" here Botan burst out into another myriad of laughter.

"Well… I was trying out a new recipe and I couldn't wait!"

"Okay… so that certainly explains why Jaganshi dislikes you so much, but what did he ever do to you to make you hate him?"

"Countless of things," growled Kurama, "but I'll tell you one of them, if you so wish."

"Oh, I would love to hear!" was Botan's enthusiastic response.

Kurama sighed as he began, "Okay, that day I was…"

**-FLASHBACK-**

"What are you making, Jaganshi?" Kurama queried as he took a peek into the kitchen.

"A salad."

Kurama's eyes lighted up.

"Really! I haven't eaten salad for a while! I wanted to make it the other day, but we had nothing to make it with! Not even a piece of lettuce!"

"Hn."

"I didn't even notice that you went out shopping!"

"Tch. Idiot. That's because I didn't."

Kurama looked perplexed, "If you didn't go out shopping then… where did you get all that?"

Kurama gestured at all the fruits and vegetables on the counter near Hiei as he chopped everything up.

"I found them."

"You found them? You mean, someone left them somewhere and you just upped and took it! That's called thievery!"

Hiei sighed.

"No, I mean that I found them in the garden out back. I never noticed we had a garden…"

Kurama stood shell-shocked as he looked at Hiei with wide eyes.

"You mean… that small place hidden behind the oak trees?" Kurama asked slowly.

Hiei didn't seem to notice the change in Kurama, or, if he did, he didn't care enough to question why.

"Hn."

Kurama's eyes widen to the size of saucers. He looked at Hiei, then the products on the counter. His breathing became labored and his eyes became alighted with flames.

"You… you… you destroyed my garden! And you're planning to eat it!"

"Did you say something? I wasn't listening. Oh, salad?" Hiei asked, holding up the big salad bowl to Kurama.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

Botan was in hysterics, and it definitely wasn't to Kurama's amusement. Just thinking about it got him bitter. It wasn't funny… he spent a lot of time in his secret garden, and it gets eaten by someone who didn't even pause to relish or praise his efforts.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kurama-kun… but… it was just too… too…" and here she went off into another round of laughter.

"I think I'll let you laugh it off before calling you again."

"O-Okay… t-talk," a giggle, "to you l-later." Calming down slightly, Botan said, "Although you and Jaganshi don't get along, _I_ still think you two are cute together, meant to be or not."

Kurama smiled softly as he hung up. Whether meant to be or not… Jaganshi and himself will never be together. Not if he, and probably Jaganshi, had something to say about it. It was their future, and in his dream future, there was absolutely no such person as Jaganshi Hiei!

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

_Wonderful! I finished another chapter! Inspiration certainly strikes at the most awkward of times. I'm suppose to be doing my homework, but inspiration decides to hit me like a ton of bricks and I'm sure it wouldn't leave me alone until I write it out. Oh well… after not updating for so long, I guess fast updates are necessary. –giggles- Hiei cooking spaghetti XD Something that I will never see in a million years even if he **was** real._

_**- Starflower Sakura**_


End file.
